Abraham Lewinsky
) | birthplace = Jerusalem, Israel | birthday = May 29 | age = 25 | gender = Male | height = 176 cm (5'9") | weight = 73 kg (160 lbs) | blood type = AB | affiliation = Xstence | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = | relatives = | education = | fullbring = | shikai = | bankai = | resurrección = | amejinken = | doll = | grimoire = | reikuraddobuki = | bakkōtō = | unique ability = | other = | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Abraham Lewinsky (エーブラハム ルインスキー, Eeburahamu Ruinsukii) is a direct descendent of a line of Israeli nobility. Having important religious significance, the Lewinsky family have lived a luxurious life in the upper echelons of society. For much of his early life, and well into his teens, Abraham was exposed to a great deal of wonders and monuments. While on their way to visit their relatives in Cairo, their plane malfunctioned and subsequently crashed in the Arabian deserts. Having survived only because of his unique Fullbring, allowing him to rebuke the hazardous material flying towards him at will, Abraham was left stranded in the deserts as the only survivor of the incident. Unfortunately he remained undiscovered by Egyptian authorities, but was instead discovered by a nomadic Arabian tribe on the verge of dehydration. Under their tutelage, he was nursed back to health and educated on the nature of his unique ability, as the shaman of the tribe had been a fullbringer himself. However, after being perceived as threats by the Egyptian authorities, his tribe was apprehended by their government and persecuted for crimes. During his capture, Abraham's identity was deduced and he was pulled from the prisons and excused. Having been adopted... Appearance It is highly probable that if you asked any individual person to draw a hero it would take the form of a muscular man with striking, long blonde hair dripping down his shoulders. His blue eyes pierce through the world like sapphire, and his smile illuminates the plains of the world. If anyone was asked to draw Abraham, despite his savior-like disposition, it may be the exact opposite. Unlike the warriors of mythological tales, Abraham was not blessed with particularly divine features. In the eyes of many, he differs very little in appearance than person and it makes him difficult to distinguish in large crowds. Yet, despite most of man's attempts to separate themselves from others, Abraham does not mind being pulled by part of the flow; he derives his self worth from within and he holds everyone's own worth against his, thus he cares very little for appearance. To him, everyone is beautiful: murderers, obese people, blondes, brunettes, men, etc. Befitting his uncaring theme, he possesses a slick, black hair that is rather un-kept and uncombed. Through genetics and genetics alone does it not defy gravity, yet there is an obvious hint that he cares very little, if at all, for its appearance. Yet, the lack of effort is almost comforting; it exudes a lack of formality, authority, blissful ignorance, but above all it illuminates upon a sort of self-confidence that seemingly allows him to defy the current of society itself. When they question his resolve, all it takes is a single glance into his sanpaku Eyes—a condition in which the iris does not take up the entire vertical plane of one’s eyes, thus the sclera (white part of the eye) above or below are visible and is often seen in people who have abused drugs, alcoholics, mentally insane people, or people who generally have experienced extreme hardship—to quell their inquiries. He has fought against the winds of the deserts, the gales of storms; he knows pain and fears nothing, but through his struggles it is visible that he has gained an appreciating for the life that he has and it is that which is comfortable. His compassion and idealism is what ensures the survival of that glistening smile that dwells upon his visage which has yet to falter. It is a physical expression that incites every fortunate soul who lay their eyes upon it. Thus, when it does falter, his glare is only that more meaningful and powerful. Though, his glare is as scarce as fresh water in the ocean. Generally, Abraham is fairly approachable and his physique compliments that aspect of his life. Whereas most people are intimidated by another's stature, either through instinct or insecurities, Abraham has been blessed with a height that allows him to do no such thing; he is average. In addition, relative to the average fullbringers—they must dedicate a great deal of time to honing their physical bodies to strengthen the level of fullbring they are able to use, Abraham's own muscular build isn't much different. Because of the time he spent living among the bedouin following his parents unfortunate demise, Abraham has adopted an unparalleled appreciation for life, however with each moment he spent with the nomadic tribe he was pulled away from the social formalities of life. The materials require to form clothes have origins in either plant or animal contribution and sacrifice. Thus, Abraham's clothes are built for comfort and utility and sacrifice fashion. One of his more recognizable outfits—it being recognizable because other than three business suits and one tuxedo it the only outfit that he has—is composed of a brown-turtleneck, a full-bodied, brown, a leather harness at his hip that is host to a messenger bag that rest at his side. On the each arm he sports two metal bracers that extend from his wrist to 3/4th of his elbow. His cargo pants are a different hues of green and his boots follow a similar scheme, or are either a dark black. Most notably, he wears a flawless hooded cape coat that grazes the tips of his ankles, or the very start of his boots which is normally left unzipped even in the coldest of winters. Despite wearing the same outfit everyday they do not smell, nor do they show any signs of extreme wear with the exception of a large, oaken staff that is always in his possession which displays signs of fatigue with its fading, but unchipped, wood. Harshul Gallery.jpg Harshul Gallery Four.jpg Harshul at his Wedding.jpg Harshul Gallery Three.jpg Harshul Gallery Two.jpg Personality Without a doubt, Abraham is one of the more charismatic, and pleasing individuals that any person may ever come about in their lives. He is everything that a savior is: charismatic, courageous, compassionate, relentless, humble, noble, strong, wise, faithful, just to name a few. It are his words that move the world into action and inspire the people of the world to pursue their dreams. It are his words that reach into the abyss of their spirits and illuminates their coldest memories with a warming light. Abraham is laden with the burdens of the world; the people revere him as their hero, yet, he loves nothing more holding the weight of the universe upon his shoulders. Yet, despite his charisma, he is far from an extrovert. Though he adores meeting new people, he requires periods of self-reflection, and it is not the people around him who drive him to do better, but it is himself. When he receives a letter of gratitude from a family, he does not look to that letter for confidence, but to his own spirit; he adores being called a savior, not for the fame, but for a self-recognition that he is having a positive effect on society. It is because of his introverted nature that Abraham does not take offense to the words and/or actions of others. It is rare that his smile ever falters from his lips, and even rarer to find him visibly upset or angered. Thus, whereas many live under the common axiom an eye for an eye, he rejects such notions on the premise that an eye for an eye only makes the whole world blind. As a result of his pacifism, Abraham does not believe in battle, and has produce several works of philosophical text contending military action, and the notion of countries even possessing an active armed force. He believes that every life is precious—he is a vegetarian because of it—and works to preserve, and enlighten, any life that he comes across. Stemming from his opinion of life, Abraham, indirectly, sees the good in the soul of everyone he encounters and disregards previous mistakes of the past no matter how heinous they may be. He is forgiving, and only such, for holding any vengeance in his heart would be a contradiction of his entire existence. Abraham heavily opposes the idea of nations. He criticizes the innate idea of separation as the cause of violence, and destruction, for it gives people reason to refuse aid to one another. Extensively, he does not like the idea of competition, regardless of how friendly for the same reason. Even more extensively, He heavily dislikes big businesses and corporation for their unwillingness to offer their aid and services for cheaper, as they often try to outdo their rivals. It is because of this ability to recognize the inherent evil of monopolies that people consider Abraham highly intelligent, and again, truthfully he is. By nature, He is a scholar and artisan. He believes that through knowledge that the world can be changed and that society can advance. For Abraham, materializing that knowledge into a product is his ultimate form of expression. His intelligence, passions, desires and effort can be seen through the things he creates. Undoubtedly, he believes that the same emotions are expressed in the works of others too, and that is what he has always been drawn too. He travels the world courageously in desires of finding ancient relics of the past to discern the thoughts of our ancestors; he is an adventurer, and nothing less than one. There is nothing less exciting than discovering the unknown and bringing his discoveries back to the world to share with others in hopes of enlightening and inspiring them to bring their passions to life in a similar manner. His love for illuminating the minds of everyone around him is evident by his travels across the world to speak to audiences about his theories, his philosophies and discoveries. Though, it is his curiosity as a scholar that has garnered him praise from several of his colleagues. Where many have nightmares of venturing, he happily agrees and plunges into the abyss headfirst. Testing himself as a human being is exciting, and is an activity that has left him on the brink of death many times. Abraham, even in the presence of the golden gates of heaven, or the fiery pits of hell, is truly unflappable. Unexcitingly, some of his fearlessness originates from his confidence in his own abilities. In truth, it is a form of arrogance; he has an unprecedented credence that his way is the most just and that his intelligence and magic are enough to get him there. As a child, Abraham has always been successful and his discovery of a drug capable of curing the tumor only fed his ego. Yet, although he has a strong conviction of his own self worth, he is not above praising the skills of anyone else; he believes others to be equally intelligent, and powerful as he. More or less, Abraham faith lies in all of humankind, believing man holds the power to either bring destruction, or to bestow peace upon the world. Naturally, it is this exact reason that Abraham thinks that mankind must be excessively responsible and cautious in their actions. He does not make excuses for himself or others. Having been on the verge of death, Abraham understands that making excuses rarely changes the situations. He was forced to accept the negative aspects of his life and better them himself by turning the negatives into positive, or by ridding himself of any negativity. Complaining, in his perspective, is for people who do not possess the capabilities to better themselves, and because he believes that everyone is capable of improving that complaining is a waste of energy. Abraham finds it completely implausible that many want success and other rewards in life, but refuses to put in the necessary work and sacrifices to do so and when they do not reach their goals, they blame everyone else. His motto is simple: what each and every person strives for is what they deserve, nothing more and nothing less. Despite being a scholar and having an uncontended faith in humanity, Abraham is highly religious and is devoted to his faith. Like his fellow followers, he does not believe in hiding from ones sins, but instead atoning for them by helping others. As a result, lying is highly intolerable, regardless of reason (though the exception of telling small children false truths examples being the existence of the Tooth Fairy, and Santa Claus). He emphasizes honor and integrity; If he tells someone that he will do something, then he will do it. He puts himself through great lengths to fulfill his promises and disregards difficulty in his pursuit. More so than his disdain for liars, what Abraham demonstrates is a powerful loyalty. In fact, one of his more fatal flaws is his devotion to others. For a friend, he would quite literally sacrifice the world; he refuses to walk over the corpses' of his comrades and does his best to ensure that he is the first to take upon the pains of the world so that they don't have too. As a direct result of his faith, it is impossible for Abraham to believe that one is truly sinless, including himself. He accepts his sins and embraces them, though by helping others does he feel cleansed. Despite popular belief, he is not perfect; he is a pervert by definition, though he credits his perversion to his nature as a scholar. Most of his literary collection, aside from his various works of philosophy and mythological stories, are indeed rather perverted magazines. He is fortunate enough to possess traits that allow him to acquire what he wants. Aside from being charismatic, most people adore a witty individual. As a scholar, and one who has done his research, Abraham is very witty, capable of coming up with jokes that will make people laugh without trying too hard. He employs his witty humor by using multiple strategies. The first is laughing at himself. By poking himself, people often realize how self assertive and comfortable he is with himself and will generally be more comfortable around him. The second strategy is being capable of joking with a large variety of people. Depending on the personality of the group, he often changes the content and offensive nature of his jokes accordingly. Because most younger people often display more offense attitudes, to the ignorance that they have because of the lack of experience, He will use more offensive jokes within that group setting. However, with older people, he uses less offensive jokes and ensuring that they generate a small, but genuine chuckle from his audience. The third and final strategy Abraham employs is timing. Because different times calls for different levels of seriousness, he very rarely continuously tell jokes, instead waiting for the perfect time to employ them. Though he is perverted, since his marriage, which (To him) is a promise of faithfulness, Abraham will not make sexual contact with any other than his wife regardless of the circumstances. History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities High Spiritual Power: Having ties with the ancient liberator of slaves, and god's right hand (Moses), the Lewinsky family boast large reservoirs of spiritual energy. In fact, it was his father's spiritual presence that attracted the Hollow that attacked Abraham's mother before his birth. Thus, the hollow's leftover sprinkles of energy did not give Abraham an above average reserve of spiritual energy, but rather bolstered his already comparatively enormous reservoir of power rivalled only by their ancestor Moses himself. His Reiatsu is a bright green reflecting his altruism, and humility. *'Poor Reiatsu Control:' Because his powers stem from a hollow's reserve energy, similar to those who experience , his spiritual energy fluctuates wildly leaving him incapable of controlling it to any extent other than his usage of his fullbring. *'Spiritual Awareness:' Similar to most members of the Lewinsky family, Abraham is capable of seeing spirits including plusses, hollow, Shinigami, etc., as a direct result of his above basic spiritual energy. After apprenticing under the Bedouin's shaman—a human vessel that often serves as the bridge between life and death—he improved his ability to detect the presence of a spiritual presence. Above-Average Conditioning: The powers of the fullbring is physically exhaustive to the human body. It is an act of manipulating the energies that constitute the world; their mortal bodies act upon the forces like gods. As a result, to advance their skills and to be able to use it properly, most fullbringers undergo physical training. During his time with the Bedouin tribe, Abraham's daily life was strenuous. The Bedouin are a nomadic tribe that roams the deserts claiming villages, seizing food, hunting animals to ensure his survival. While it were ultimately these acts of violence that Abraham was exposed to and apart of that would make him a pacifist, as a teenager he was trained to succeed accordingly. When he wasn't seizing villages, he was battling the harsh elements of the world. He faced the dehydrating sun, the cold, subzero nights, and the deadly poisons of the scorpions. What he suffered through was equal to what he gained in understanding, experience, and conditioning. Multi-lingual: As a Israeli nobility living in the holy city of Jerusalem, Abraham, as an infant, grew up learning several languages essential to communicate with most citizens. He is fluent in Arabic, Hebrew, Russian, and English. Fullbring Hamama's Greenhouse: Abraham's Fullbring is focused through his oaken staff that has been passed down his family for generations. Having received it on his thirteenth birthday, the significance that it has to Abraham is unrivaled by anything in this world. It was in his presence when his family passed in the crash, and it was what accompanied him in the desert for those three nights that he walked alone. Abraham feels that he owes his life to this staff and considers it his greatest comrade. By slightly altering the soul of his oaken staff—he rips apart its soul and reconstructs it in a different order—Abraham s capable of changing its physical characteristics to the point where it can resemble an entirely different plant, allowing him to essentially birth any plant he chooses. When he does change his staff, he forces it to undergo asexual reproduction to create several copies of the desired plant. Because they are simply clones of his original staff, the plants are capable of being manipulated to a similar extent. A large majority of the time, the copies are birthed as pollenated seeds and spores that Abraham places before manipulating them to grow in accordance to how large he wants them to be. *' Exploding Lemon:' This specific genus of a plant life is capable of producing a volatile oil tat can catch fire and combust should the weather prove too warm. The oils are inherently sticky and gluey making it difficult to remove. By altering the soul of his plant, Abraham changes his staff into this plant allowing the staff itself to exude this oils in abundance, as the amount is limited only by the amount of spiritual energy he has in his reserves. Because the oils are a byproduct of the plant, which is his staff and thereby heavily related to the soul that he has a special bond with, Abraham is capable of controlling the oils after their initial release.